figglehornfandomcom-20200213-history
Fred Stalks Judy
Fred Stalks Judy is the 14th episode of Season 1 of the Fred YouTube series. Synopsis Fred takes his obsession with Judy to the next level. Plot Fred opens the video with his titular "Hey, it's Fred!" intro and then he expresses how mad he is since he has not gotten a text message back from Judy on Zipit all day and how she will sometimes send him an IM saying that he's a freak. Fred then comes up with the perfect idea to get Judy to text him back: taking photos of himself of him looking like he wants to really impress her. Afterwards, Fred's mom informs him to not take his clothes off in front of the camera unless he gets paid, which Fred lets his mom know that she has told him that a lot. Fred then arrives at Judy's house to give her the photos. Fred knocks on the door a few times but gets no response. He then turns the doorknob, finding it unlocked, and he begins to explore the inside of Judy's house, pointing out the wallpaper on the wall, a wet spot the bed and saying Fred isn't the only one who wets his bed. Fred then finds the bathroom and flushes the toilet, thinking Judy didn't do it. Fred finds Judy's hairbrush with strands of her hair clumped together and becomes ecstatic. Fred then tries out her perfume and compliments on how good it smells. After he finishes exploring the bathroom, Fred finds notes that Judy wrote in her desk drawers in the bedroom. Fred finds a note that Judy wrote that expresses how she loves Kevin and that she'll marry him, and Fred finds another note, which expresses how she thinks Fred is ugly and that she hates him. Fred gets angry about the note and rips it to shreds and acts rebellious, saying that she loves him. Afterwards, Fred decides to leave the house right when Judy walks in the door. Judy freaks out over Fred being inside her house and Fred tries to give his pictures to Judy but fails to do so as he runs away, screaming. Back at his own home, Fred expresses how scared he is from the whole experience and tells the audience that Judy called him a stalker while he was running. Fred says that he's not a stalker and thinks that it would be stalking if he went through Judy's wardrobe. Fred says that all he did was go inside when the door was unlocked and no one was home, and he hopes that Judy didn't call the cops on him because he is scared of going to prison or a juvenile delinquent center over the situation, but then he says that he remembered to get rid of the pictures he was going to give to Judy. Later, Fred is playing the piano and singing a made-up song about how people think he's weird but he's not a stalker. Then, Fred's mom explodes at him, relaying the whole thing to him and that she heard about it from Judy's mom over the phone. Fred's mom also thinks that Fred is a stalker and orders him to go to his room. Fred continues to unsuccessfully counter the argument, saying that he is not a stalker. In his room, he asks a neighborhood squirrel if it thought Fred was a stalker, and Fred hugs it, feeling happy that the squirrel is on his side. Then he realizes that the squirrel is inside his house and he freaks out a bit and says that his mom doesn't allow Fred to keep stray animals in the house. Fred wishes the viewers well as he has to get the squirrel out before it has an accident. Fred's outro plays with a few flash affects to simulate a camera taking pictures and one of Fred's songs plays before the video finally ends. Trivia * The third and final picture of Fred's "photo shoot" for Judy was supposed to be a recreation of the Vanity Fair cover done by Miley Cyrus. * This episode is the first of the many Fred episodes where Judy's house takes place in the same exact layout at Fred's house. * In the outro for the episode with the camera flash effects, Fred's heartbreak song about Judy breaking his heart from Fred on Valentine's Day can be heard, but with his vocalization on the high notes cut out.